The Taming of the Nep
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: In which Neptune annoys her fellow goddesses and winds up paying for it.


**The Taming of the Nep**

* * *

Summary: Neptune can be incredibly annoying. Her fellow goddesses decide they've had enough of her and hand out a punishment.

* * *

The goddesses of Gamindustri.

Neptune, or Purple Heart, ever-cheerful ruler of Planeptune.

Noire, or Black Heart, hard working ruler of Lastation.

Blanc, or White Heart, petite but strong ruler of Lowee.

Vert, or Green Heart, charming ruler of Leanbox.

Those four were very well known. All of them beautiful, if in different ways. Surely, the sight of all four of them wearing little more than negliges or their underwear would be more than enough to send any man to the heavenly realms.

But were anyone to wander into the specially prepared 'sleepover' quarters in Planeptune's basilicom, that'd be exactly the sight they saw.

Well, that, four beds, a giant TV, a console, several games and the pertinent controllers, all over the place.

The three foreign goddesses were standing on a semicircle before their host, who was blushing and laughing awkwardly, "now tension's a bit high and I might just kinda sorta have run my mouth a little bit too much, but you know how it is-"

"Neptune, I'm all for trashtalk, but today you stepped over the line," Vert said, her tone somehow sounding both reproachful and amused.

"That's right," Noire agreed, "you didn't just run your mouth, you put wheels and a V8 motor on it!"

"You don't need to make bad jokes, you could've just said I'm much better at racing games than Lonely Heart!" Neptune said, smiling brightly.

"You know what? Fuck the pre-battle banter," Blanc said. "Let's get this over with, I'm not gonna feel better until we give her what she deserves."

"I agree," Vert said, nodding.

Noire nodded, as well.

Smiling mostly to herself, Blanc went to the backpack she'd brought with her, thrown into a corner of the room, and began to dig through it.

"Wait, wait, wait! This is the start of a game, right? Where I lose an impossible fight and then wind up in a new world and then everything gets better, right? Let's just skip the amnesia plot this time, though!" Neptune said. "Maybe we can skip the part that leaves bruises all over my body too?"

"This is not that kind of work, Neptune," Noire said, shaking her head and chuckling darkly. "You don't get to walk away from this one with a few bruises."

"Indeed," Vert said, "though I daresay, you will certainly have some by the time we're done with you."

"This isn't some sort of M-rated gritty reboot, right?" Neptune asked, blinking. "Tell me we didn't go grimderp!"

Blanc returned then, and the sight made Neptune's eyes bulge.

Because Blanc had put on a different pair of panties - in fact, those weren't panties at all! Jutting from the front was a big, fat white phallus, exquisitely detailed and realistic in all the right, and wrong, ways, up to and including the bulging veins. Just the sight made Neptune's parts tingle!

"Oh shit," Neptune said, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me..."

"YES!" Blanc shouted, before she began to cackle, "WE'RE IN EROTIC FANFICTION NOW!"

* * *

 _That day, a scream of sheer terror, the likes of which had never been heard before, echoed through the hearts of every citizen of planeptune, and each and every single one of them felt a twinge in their privates, as they unknowingly suffered in sympathetic pain to their patron goddess._

* * *

"Oh, you thought we'd puss out and have it happen offscreen, didn't you!?" Blanc shouted, grabbing Neptune by the hips as the purple haired goddess attempted to run.

"I WAS HOPING!" she shrieked, trying in vain to shake off Blanc's superior physical strength.

However, Neptune was taken down to the ground and forced on her hands and knees. When she lifted her head to look forward, she found herself face to dick with a plastic phallus, this time in green and protruding from Vert's crotch. Vert's strap-on, however, was designed to look like thong, rather than the normal full bum panties Blanc wore.

"You're going nowhere, Neptune," Vert said, cocking her hips.

"V-V-Vert! You're into boys' love stuff, right?"

Vert laughed. "Oh, don't be silly Neptune. I think it's fairly obvious by this point that I'm bisexual. I don't even try to hide it!"

When Neptune opened her mouth to retort, however, she had her head grabbed by the silk-encased hands of the fourth goddess in the room, who decided to dispense with the formalities and just shoved her thick, nine inch black plastic cock down Neptune's mouth. It slipped in like it was going down a well lubricated tube. Despite her protests, Neptune reacted like a world-class blowjobber, relaxing instantly and letting it pass through unimpeded.

"Oooh, shit, it feels so good!" Noire cried in ecstasy, "finally I can shut you up! I've been wanting to do this for so long!"

Blanc laughed. "We're starting then!" she said, aiming her white cock towards Neptune's puckered rosebud and roughly smashing her way in.

Neptune shrieked in agony, muffled as it was by the plastic cock in her mouth, but she was in no danger. One of the many advantages of being a goddess was that they had clearly been designed for the purpose of fanservice and with someone's fetish in mind - her body was very good at sex, even virginal though it was.

"OOOOOH SHIT!" Blanc crowed, "fuck! I think I could come just like this!" she moaned, "fuuuuuuck! goddamn, Neptune, for someone so carefree, you have such a fucking tight ass!"

The vulgar language brought a dusting of pink to Neptune's cheeks, though she didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"Might as well join in!" Vert said, moving until she was behind Neptune, as well. Blanc obligingly scooted forward and leaned so that she revealed Neptune's pussing, giving Vert more than enough room.

"Bon appetit!" Vert called as she, too, slid home.

Stuffed to the brim, Neptune's head began to get foggy, and though tears were dripping from the corners of her eyes, she had stopped struggling altogether. She was now just suckling on the cock in her mouth, as if it was the most delicious meal she'd had.

Maybe she'd have to see about getting cock-flavored pudding some time.

"Okay, girls," Vert called, "I think it's time we begin for real!"

"Ready!" Blanc answered.

"Ready, too!" Noire answered.

"Three, two, one... go!"

The three began in earnest effort and perfect, synchronous rhythm.

Three cocks, indistinguishable from the real thing save for their superior hardness and perfected shape, plundering her insides.

Neptune felt her throat getting invaded, felt it massage Noire's cock, felt it pull back until she could move her tongue properly to lavish the tip with attention, tasted the dark haired girls' delicious pussy juice leaking from the tip, replacing every thought of her favorite food with itself.

Neptune felt her asshole getting destroyed, felt her muscles convulse on the massive, nine and a half inch monster that Blanc was sporting. She almost felt it hook onto the creases of her butthole's insides, pulling her inside out, mixing agony with the pleasure in a way that only enhanced it.

Neptune felt her pussy getting defiled, felt her walls getting scrapped by the thick and bumpy cock that Vert had chosen. It was the width of her fist, and was reaching every spot that Neptune's fingers never could, pistoning in and out at a frenetic and delicious rhythm, driving her crazy.

Planeptune's goddess at that moment was little more than a sex crazed nympho, herself. If she had to describe it, it would be as if her entire body had become a pussy, as if everything that she was had been erased and replaced. She was Neptune no longer, now she was just a cocksleeve.

But more importantly, Neptune wished to become something else.

Her tears continued, but now she wept of joy, as her one wish in life became true.

The goddesses that surrounded her seemed to reach climax all at the same time. Neptune felt the thick and creamy cum filling her up, as the goddesses groaned in pleasure and satisfaction.

After what felt like an eternity, waiting for the orgasm to subside, the foursome broke apart, each of them taking a breather.

"Holy fucking shit, that was fantastic," Blanc said, exhaling breath she didn't know she was holding. "Where the fuck did you get this shit, Vert?" she said, absently taking her hand to her crotch and wincing for a moment as she stroked the plastic toy.

"Yeah," Noire said, as she let herself fall on the cushioned, carpetted ground, absently watching as the thick, creamy cum the dildos had made from their pussy juice leaked out of each of Neptune's overly abused holes, "this is way more advanced than even the most modern toys in Lastation.

Vert laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who made them."

"Well, I'm dying to know," Blanc said.

"Same here. I think this might be something Uni might be interested in..."

"Oooh, perving on your little sister!" Vert said, "that's incest! And hot! I like it!"

Noire blushed bright scarlet. "D-D-Don't! Don't be r-r-r-ridiculous!" Noire shouted, scandalized. "It's for her and Nepgear to use!"

It was no secret that the two were dating, after all.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that," Vert said. "Because Nepgear and Uni made these."

Blanc blinked. "Huh. That's... actually pretty impressive."

"N-Nep Jr... made these?" Neptune said, blinking. "I think... her big sister... should keep a closer eye... on her..." she said, drowsily, trying to blink the sleep away. "So... uhm..." she took a deep breath. "That was fun, but let's never do it again. We cool now, right?"

The three goddesses laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Neptune," Noire said.

Vert nodded. "Indeed, we haven't even come close to taking out the full strength of our frustrations on you."

Neptune let out a very traditional 'eep' sound. "Please don't break my butt?" she begged.

Blanc put her fists on her hips, giving her a smirk. "Okay."

"Really?" Neptune asked hopefully.

However, the next thing she felt was Noire's cock, still slick with saliva, slip into her asshole.

"W-WhyyyyyyyYYYYYYYY!" Neptune screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

"No, she said she wouldn't," Noire said. "Shut her up, Vert!"

Neptune was at least happy she was a very hygienic person, because before she had a chance to protest, she was getting spitroasted, and tasting her own pussy juice, mixed with the taste of Vert's cum.

When Blanc also slipped inside her, this time pushing her pussy to its very limits, she could only whimper.

They wouldn't sleep that night.

Vert would classify it as one of her most satisfying all nighters, for sure.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the CG Gallery, aka the spying room..._

Nepgear smiled. "Everything turned out pretty well in the end! Though it's a bit... ahh..."

Uni shrugged. "Eh. Sis needed to relax, anyway. Losing all inhibitions for one night ought to do all of them some good, I think."

Stretching a bit, Nepgear stood up from her chair. "Still, I think Sis could've at least chosen some other way to break the tension that'd been building up..."

"Seriously, Nepgear, is your sister secretly some sort of master manipulator?" Uni asked.

"It's main character privilege," Nepgear described. "Maybe if you get your own game some day you'll know what it's like."

"Well, I know what it's like being on the receiving end, anyway," Uni said, putting a hand on Nepgear's shoulder. "What'd you say we test the new models?"

"Goodness, I was hoping you'd ask!"


End file.
